Industrial processes typically involve the use of hydrocarbons, such as oil, and other compositions that require specialized disposal. During the course of operations of industrial processes, the oil and other compositions requiring specialized disposal can be mixed with water from various sources, such as for example pressure washing. The mixture of water with oil and/or other contaminants is typically referred to as process water. Process water cannot be directly disposed of due to the oil and/or other contaminants in the process water.
Process water typically passes from work areas through an ordinary underground oil-water separator and then into a cleaning system. The pumps and switches which move the water from the separator to the cleaning system are not typically placed inside the separator itself in order to allow for maintenance access. Instead, the pumps and switches are placed in a lift station, which is essentially a tub positioned in a convenient location and supplied with water from the separator via gravity. Pumps and float switches in the lift station are designed to move the water into the cleaning system.
Current lift stations are generally constructed by placing a length of cement culvert vertically in the ground and pouring additional concrete therein to form a bottom. However, the wet concrete poured into the ground may not seal with the culvert, which can result in underground leakage of process water. Lift stations can also be constructed from pre-formed fiberglass or plastic. However, these pre-formed lift stations can crack underground, which can cause process water to unknowingly leak into the soil. Additionally, pre-formed lift stations may not have the desired shape, size, or aspect ratio for each specific project.
Since lift stations are normally buried at the same depth as the separator, cleaning soil contaminated by leaking process water can be extremely expensive and disruptive. Cleaning the surrounding soil typically requires the destruction of concrete, the removal of large amounts of dirt, and the replacement of piping.
In view of the above, it would be desirable to have a lift station that can be customized to any construction project or installation area. It would also be desirable to detect an underground leak before process water has entered the soil. Furthermore, it would be desirable to have a lift station that allows for the easy removal and replacement of leaking parts.